Invisible Friends
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rise wants to make more friends. So, Akari steps up to the plate and offers her friendship to the quiet girl.


**Invisible Friends**

**Pairing: Akari x Rise**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt &amp; Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Akari x Rise fanfic. Yep. Akari x Rise. Rare pairing for you fans, don't you think? Hehe! A-anyway, I saw a picture of the two of them on tumblr and thought that I could write a fanfiction about these two. So, please enjoy! ;)**

Akari is walking down the halls one late afternoon. Her friends, Kyouko, Yui and Chinatsu all proceeded to go to the Amusement Club room without Akari since she had something to do for the teacher. She carries some papers that she's supposed to take to the student council room and then head to the Amusement Club later. She is hoping one of her upperclassman like Ayano, or Chitose to take those papers since she knew them very well. Especially Himawari and Sakurako.

When she arrives at the student council room, she slides the door open, expecting her well-known upperclassman to be here. But the only one who showed up is none other than the quiet raven-haired girl, Rise Matsumoto.

"Oh! M-Matsumoto-sempai!" Akari says. "I-I had no idea you were even in here."

Rise whispers.

"U-um . . . I was going to deliver these papers to the student council," Akari replies. "And I was hoping to see Ayano-sempai, but it seems she isn't here."

Rise walks over to Akari and gestures her to give her the papers.

"Oh, sure," Akari hands her the papers and Rise just sets them on the table.

Rise turns and whispers.

"You'll take care of them?" Akari says. "Okay. Thank you."

Rise nods as Akari is about to leave when she feels a tug on her sleeve. The red head turns to the raven haired girl who is shyly looking down at the floor while whispering.

"You want me to stay here?" Akari asks.

Rise simply nods.

"Wait, isn't Nishigaki-sensei around?"

Rise shakes her head and whispers.

"She has a meeting to go to so you can't meet her in the classroom?" Akari asks.

Rise nods again. Not that it's really strange, but Akari usually sees Rise with Nana almost the whole time. It's kind of rare for Rise to be by herself without any of the members of the student council around.

"Where is Ayano-sempai or Chitose-sempai?"

Rise whispers her answer.

"They had something to do so they couldn't come to the student council?" Akari says. "What about Sakurako-chan and Himawari-chan?"

Rise whispers the situation.

"Sakurako wasn't doing good on her studies again, so Himawari has to tutor her," Akari summarizes.

Rise nods again. Akari is stunned by this, but it's understandable that the four of them had other important things to do than having to work at the student council. But to see the quiet girl here by herself, that just made the red-head surprised as well. Still, it be nice to talk to her for once.

"Um . . . say . . ." Akari says as she fiddles with her skirt. "Wanna . . . talk for a bit while we wait for Nishigaki-sensei to get back?"

Rise nods as she gives a small smile and both of them sit on the table next to each other. Silence fills the air as the two girls from different grades sit there, not saying a word for a while. Then, just as Akari is about to look away, she feels a tug on her sleeve again. She turns to the quiet girl as Rise whispers to her.

"You want to know how I could understand you?" Akari asks. "When Nishigaki-sensei was the only one?"

Rise nods.

Akari ponders about on the question as she adjusts herself on the seat. "Well . . . to be honest, I have no idea. Maybe there's something that both of us have in common or something. Or maybe it's like we have some sort of connection, like you with Nishigaki-sensei."

Rise whispers her question again.

"Do people notice me? Well, not so much, really. Does this have to do with you?"

Rise nods and whispers.

"Oh, so you lack presence, too. Now I get it."

Rise nods again and looks down at the floor while whispering. Akari looks over at her in concern.

"What do you mean you want to make more friends? You got plenty of friends." The red-head is stunned to hear Rise say that. Why would the little quiet girl want to make more friends when she's got friends from the Amusement Club and the Student Council?

Rise shakes her head and whispers specifically.

"Oh, I see. You're a very quiet girl, so other people barely talk to you. That's understandable."

Rise whispers again. Akari nods as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I wonder why Nishigaki-sensei is the only one who can understand you, too." The red-head turns to the rave-haired student council president. "Maybe you two are really close and that may be one of the reasons why she can understand you. However . . . since you two are in a forbidden relationship, you kept quiet about it."

Rise nods and whispers again.

"I wish, too." Akari says. "You know, I remember when I had ridden on the time machine Nishigaki-sensei built, I wanted to change my past of having presence. However, I learned from my sister that if I do that, that will change the future and my memories. So, I just accepted the fact that I can change the future if I work hard at it. And you can do the same."

Rise looks up at the red-head and whispers. Akari smiles.

"Of course. Sure no one can hear your voice because you're so quiet, but once you find a way, I'm sure that maybe people will accept you."

The quiet girl realizes that Akari is right and whispers.

"Yes! I would love to be your friend!" Akari says. "We could hang out together, too if we want to."

Rise gasps and whispers.

"Mm-hmm! And I promise Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan and Chinatsu-chan are going to like you, too. You can count on it!"

Small tears appear on the quiet girl's eyes as she immediately wraps her arms around the red-head. Akari jumps in surprise for a bit before returning the hug. Soft, quiet crying can be heard from the girl as Akari just smiles and strokes Rise's hair to comfort her.

"There, there," Akari whispers as she continues to stroke her hair. "I'm right here. Don't worry."

Rise just nods as her sobs start to let up a bit, leaving only sniffling. The quiet girl is glad that Akari is able to step up and offer her friendship to her and then telling her that they could hang out some time. Rise had never done anything like that before other than doing explosive experiments with Nana. She wanted to do something really fun for once after all.

After the two pull away, Rise gives a small smile to the red head and whispers.

"Oh, you're welcome," Akari replies as she rubs the back of her head. "Anytime!" She looks at her watch. "Oh, I have to meet Kyouko-chan and the others. See you later, Rise-chan!"

Rise gasps as Akari leaves the student council room. Did Akari just call her . . . "Rise-chan"? For her, that was pretty unexpected, but the quiet student council president didn't mind it at all. Actually, it made her feel very warm inside. As she slowly raises her hand to touch her chest, she can feel her heart beating a bit. Was it because of Akari? Or something else?

Just then, Rise jumps at the sound of the door sliding open, revealing it to be Nana herself.

"Oh, Matsumoto," the teacher says. "Sorry I couldn't be here this afternoon. The meeting was a wreck!" She then notices her quiet student not responding and approaches closer to her. "Are you okay, Matsumoto? You seem a little spaced out."

A small smile comes over the quiet girl as she turns to her teacher and whispers.

"Ah, you made friends with Akaza-san?" Nana asks. "That's good to hear. I'm really glad that you are finally making friends."

Rise smiles as she comes over and wraps her arms around her teacher. Nana smiles back as she returns the hug.

"Say, let's go see and what the Amusement Club is doing right now," Nana says.

Rise pulls away and nods excitedly.

"Great, then let's go!"

With that, the two leave the student council room and lock the door.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of the Akari x Rise pairing? Good? Bad? Inbetween? Hehe! Let me know if you want me to write another Akari x Rise fanfic sometime? Because to me, with pairing those two up, there is something in common with them and I think some of you know it. Post it on your reviews, plus some suggestions on what Akari x Rise story I should write next. **

**Feel free to also give out any questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
